


Concerning the Void

by Slends



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (i love typing that), No Beta, Other, We Die Like Men, because I have focus, drabble?, monthly challenge, writing this instead of other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slends/pseuds/Slends
Summary: Some idle musings and ideas that are swirling around my head.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Gaster's Followers





	Concerning the Void

All things considered, Gaster considered himself fortunate. By all rights, he should be dead. In a way, he supposed he was in every way that mattered. What little remained of him, were credited to others and held together no tighter than a threadbare sweater on its last leg of life. In another sense, however, Gaster had never been more alive than he was in the Void. 

The Void was a very, very Interesting place. No more so than how it subverted time and space. Time, being a measurement of an object's movement or lack there of, through space, held no hold in the Void. The Void ran adjacent to the standard concept of Space, and therefore adjacent to Time. From his place in the Void, Gaster had figured out that he could travel to any point in Time before or After his fate in the Core. He had spend uncountable hours watching his brothers, and nephews and sons as he had spent uncountable hours watching the Human Children as they scurried through the underground. He had spent a fair amount of time watching the surfacing of his kind as well, and observing the various technologies that Humans held up on the surface. 

He could never interact though, less than even a Ghost to almost everyone. The Void ran Adjacent to reality, and functioned as all anti-matter did. It held the universe--the multiverse--together. When the Child of Determination Reset, the ripples could be felt through the Void in the same way that a spider would sense the struggling of an insect on it's web. There were other versions of himself here, he had noted too. Or perhaps they were all him, in some way shape or form. Form, ceased to matter to him ages ago. 

There had been a time, where he'd struggled desperately to get back into the Mortal Plane. That was the time he'd first discovered how Interesting Human Souls could be. In the same way that some of his Kind could step temporarily adjacent to reality, only to be shot back out at a different point in space-time, Human Souls could do the same. It wasn't a conscious thing they did, he'd noted. They hovered so closely to the border between that he had almost missed them entirely. Bubbles and pockets of Souls, each one experiencing what Human's called a dream. 

At the end of their dreams? They would slip back across the chasm, into reality once more. He had tried, and failed, several times to cross with them. Each time he had tried, the Void rejected his removal in the same way it used to reject his presence. The Soul would be ejected from their dream, and he Flung somewhere in the Void, left to wander until he found the dreams again. He had begun to notice an abnormality eventually, with his efforts. The Souls he tried hard to escape with, inverted. A Determined Soul would bend, and a Brave Soul would Cower. He might see that same Soul a couple more times, before their dream would burst, and the Void would claim them, the Soul shredding apart. 

He gave up, on that avenue. Instead, he delighted in observing the goings on of the various timelines. At least the ones near enough to see. There was no way to document his findings here, in the Void, but he could observe and had answers to questions he could only dream of. 

Besides...it wasn't so bad, and the longer he lingered in the Void, the more the Void lingered with him. He was timeless, ageless, and he was never without an interesting discovery.


End file.
